Forbidden
by ViscountessKiera
Summary: A handful of oneshots, mostly about Nora or in his point of view. Premanga setting. Updated sparaticly. Nightmares still plaged him. It was a sin, but a beautiful sin. Written pre-midnight dawn
1. Forbidden

-1**AN: **I went back and reread the series and it made me want to write a fanfic. The manga leaves so many unanswered questions so I'd thought I'd take a shot at it. This may or may not be a one shot, I just feel like writing. Enjoy this is my second fic on this site (though the other one isn't done yet shame) If you like and review I may add on to my little ficlet. Re-uploaded after I noticed some grammatical errors. I should really find someone to edit for me.

I don't own Princess Ai if I did I would own all her clothes.

:Forbidden:

The soft wind curled around him ruffling silver hair; he closed his amber eyes with long lashes the color of safety pins and let the sun soak into his body. It was a glorious rare moment of sunlight and he was going to take in every bit of it before he had to go underground again. These precious moments he cherished almost more than anything else, well almost, there was one thing he cherished more or more like someone…

"Ai" he let the name ease off his perfect lips. Ai, the one woman that'd found a way into his carefully guarded heart and the one woman who shouldn't be there. Not only was he about to rise up in the most horrendous act of treason possible, starting a revolution which could very well mean the end of Ai-Land as they knew it, but he could be the cause of her father's demise if it came to all out war, which was very likely. For Ai's father was the king and Ai was princess. The _human_ princess.

The lavender winged angel sat up slowly a frown creasing his perfect white brow in frustration. He'd had that argument with himself numerous times and none of them had done any good in changing his mind. He sat letting the wind caress him, gently tossing his feathers in the breeze. Closing his eyes he could almost imagine her fingers stroking his wings like she would do when they were alone. Her soft hands passing over them sending soothing sensations all through his back, she had never flinched away, never feared him. Never afraid of who he was, what he was. That was what he loved most about her, her willingness to accept others around her. It was hard to imagine she was the child of the man who hated his kind more than anything, but then most of Ai's origin and upbringing was shrouded in mystery.

Placing his hands to his side he was about to push himself to his feet when something sharp pierced his hand. Instinctively he yanked the hand away quickly but this did only more damage as the thorn bush further scratched his delicate hand. He examined his skin as red oozed from the welts that the thorns had left; the one puncture wound at the tip of his index finger had a tiny crimson bead growing at its tip.

Blood, his blood, angel's blood and the powerful and potent Tenketsu held within it.

That was the true reason behind the enslavement and revolution, the Tenketsu that flowed through his very veins. Enslaved for his very blood, he knew, he knew all to well the suffering that came with it. Bringing his fingers to his lips he sucked the blood away. It was harsh and metallic tasting and stained his lips a rich vibrant red. So much power in something so precious. All for power, that's all it ever is, power. The same thing that gave the humans absolute power could kill them instantly. Oh the irony, power and poison all in one. Absolute power corrupts absolutely they say. What the hell do 'they' know? Have 'they' been tortured? Have 'they' been drained of their blood until they can't stay awake anymore to keep screaming from the pain and then finally welcome the blessed relief of darkness and unconsciousness?

The bleeding had slowed and he licked at the shallow cuts. He then reached down and pulled his white sleeve up to reveal a tiny star like white scar on his inner elbow. Tracing the light scar with one of his slender white fingers he wondered how much longer this would have to go on. He knew the suffering better than most on the outside, unlike his cousin Kaz, he'd been one of them; one of the ones trapped in the dark. Nightmares still plagued his nights, nightmares of chains and needles and the screaming, the horrid screaming that never really left his ears. He gave an involuntary shutter and repressed the memory.

His wings fluttered at the splinter of fear that shot its way up his spine. He shook his head and pushed the fear back down his throat. Looking down to his hand he pulled it back to watch the blood bloom anew from the prick. It fell in tiny drops to the ground like small red petals from some unknown flower. Blood that spoke for the suffering of a world and the suffering of one heart. A heart filled with a forbidden love and a world filled with the agony of repression and persecution.

Both pleading…

Both begging…

Both screaming…

for mercy.

**AN:** That's a wrap for now sorry I got a little angst…ok so maybe more than a little, but hey it comes when it comes and this just came to me. I don't know if I'll add more or not up to the reviewers.


	2. Heavenly Hell

-1**An: **Well I'm back with another oneshot. My Rayearth readers are going to kill me for writing outside the fandom, I pretty much live over there. Mhhee, I needed a break from Rayearth so tah daa Princess Ai oneshot. I've been meaning to add on so here we go. I don't really know if it qualifies as angst but oh well. It's more a brooding fic.

**: Heavenly Hell:**

'Why am I doing this?' he asked himself as he wound his way among the collapsing ruins of a long abandoned palace. Flowers grew wild over broken, creamy white columns and dilapidated, cracked stair railings. Evening was settling in and fireflies roamed wild among the hanging moss and lilac blossoms.

'_Because you love her, of course' _the small voice in the back of his head answered.

'Shut up' he retorted.

'_Isn't it a little late for denial?' _It asked.

He banished the voice and sat down in a sulking manor in the old garden, well in fact the whole grounds were a garden now but this area was where the growth had originated. The breeze ruffled his light cotton like shirt bringing with it the sweet smell of flora. The heavily ornate lacing up the back of the shirt allowed his lavender wings to freely float in the wind.

A soft yawn escaped him and his feathery appendages stretched themselves out, flapping a few beats before gently folding down to his back. He was waiting for her in this place, as they had done many times before. It was foolish of him, of both of them really, but that did little to stop them. It was quite pointless to try to apply reason to it, as she had told him once herself, 'The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of.'

The lavender winged angel sat waiting with these thoughts and many more troublesome ones on his mind, so consumed was he with his brooding that he did not hear her approach.

Quiet little feet danced among the roses, anemone, and morning glories and fore o'clocks. Like a lonesome frey she sprung among the blossoms looking for the one she had come to play her tricks on. Blue-green eyes lit with joy as she found her prey, she pounced forward.

Soft white hands covered his eyes from behind; the movement startled him considerably for a second before realization dawned. A gentle smile tugged at his lips.

"Guess who?" whispered the soft, melodious feminine voice.

He reached up and lovingly pulled her hands away and held them tightly within his. Tilting his head back, silver strands of hair fell back revealing the deep amber colored eyes behind them.

His smile widened revealing some of his pearly colored teeth but the smile didn't completely touch his eyes. She noticed.

"You're sad." It was a statement not a question.

Inhaling deeply he started to protest but stopped when she lightly pressed her fingers to his lips as she settled down beside him in the spongy green foliage.

"Why?" That was a question.

Her hand reached up softly tracing his strong jaw line. He closed his eyes for a moment and relished the sensation, her other hand stroked one of his wings, smoothing feathers in a soothing gesture.

Somehow when he was with this woman all his willpower seemed to go right out the window. If felt so good to be with her, there was something so good about her, so warm, warmer than the brightest sunshine. How could he possibly resist something so beautiful?

It was a sin. It had to be. Something so sweet and tempting, like forbidden fruit, had to be a sin. And he was sure there was a place reserved for him in hell for it too, but if heaven was a place without her he'd much rather go to hell. Yes it was a sin, but a beautiful sin.

A sin as beautiful and tragic as a rose that's been cut.

Roses. Like those that represent human royalty. Her bloodline.

This unpleasant thought brought him back to her question. "We mustn't keep meeting like this…"

There was a sadness that tinted her eyes, "Why?" she asked again her arms tying around his neck even as she asked, pulling her closer to him.

Her mere presences was so overwhelming, it was so hard to fight back something he wanted so desperately. "Communication between humans and dougen is forbidden…" So close, just so close, if he were only to lean a bit more forward… "It's the way of the gods…we mustn't…"

'_fall in love…' _He found himself unable to finish the thought as he gave in and crushed his lips to hers. _'But it's already too late…'_ he added silently as his fingers tangled in her fine blond hair as he deepened the kiss. Gently he bit at her bottom lip, as soft and pink as cherry blossoms. Pulling away his lips found the hallow of her throat and worked their way down to her collar bone.

She gasped faintly as they fell back into the soft earth. His free hand found hers and twined their fingers together. Wings fluttered quietly to match the throbbing of his heart deep in his chest.

In the gentle quiet of the night as they relished in each other's every movement, with only the moon light and fireflies as witness he came to a conclusion.

'_Ah, hell it is then…'_

**An: **That's a wrap I guess. I purposely didn't use their names, I thought it made it more errr…interesting…? Ya I'll go with that. I'll prolly update this fic randomly, whenever I need a break from my main fic I'm working on I guess. So over and out for now. Thanks.

VKiera


End file.
